Her best friend, not her!
by Trigiani Blue
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is challenged to bed Hermione Granger he chooses the easiest option to get closer to her: her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley. In his attempt to win a bet would he fall for the wrong girl? DracoGinny Rated T for mature language R&R plz!
1. The Bet

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter one: The Bet_

"Come_ on_, Draco! I have a challenge for you!!" Blaise Zabini whined from his current residence- Draco Malfoy's bed in his private room.

"No." the other boy replied, not moving his stormy gray eyes from the book he was currently reading.

"Puh-leeze!" Blaise pouted his cherry lips in the direction of the blond… well blond wasn't really accurate since his hair had a silver tint to it.

"No," came the automatic response.

"Look, Draco, you got the fame, you got the Head Boy badge, and you got the playboy image. All I want is a little fun, why can't you grant me that one wish?" the Slytherin decided to go with the guilt trip.

Surprisingly enough it had some effect upon the King-of-Ice. He actually turned around to stare at his best mate, annoyance etched across his sharp features, "Merlin, Blaise, you can be such a lady! Fine! Give me your stupid challenge!"

"Hey! I resent that! I am _not_ a lady!" as if to prove this fact the boy jumped up, dread locked hair flying around his square-y face, and flexed his arms body-builder style. Beater position for three years sure did the body good. RAWR!

Draco just rolled his eyes, "Get on with it, Drama Queen."

"Ok!" the boy grinned and flopped his six-feet-two-inches-long body back onto the comfortable bed, completely messing up the olive green silk throw-over. The Head Boy's scowl went unnoticed by his happy-go-lucky friend.

"El challenge izz to bed..." Mr. Beater drummed his hands on his tights for dramatic effect, "…Hermione Granger!!"

"Are you serious?" the Malfoy boy asked after a minute of silence, "She is a mud blood. She is ugly and there is _no fucking way_ I could bed her."

"Oh come on! All you have to do is make her see you in a different light. The war is over; she can't blame you for following a dead man! Plus, she might be a good lay."

"No." the silvery-blond said in a finalizing tone.

"Pussy." Blaise murmured loud enough for his friend to hear. The two boys had known each other for far too long to be healthy so they knew exactly which button to push to get their way.

"What are the bets?" Dray asked after a tense silence and a frustrated growl on his part.

_Success!_ Blaise though triumphantly while grinning wider than a Cheshire cat, "If you don't bed her you'll switch rooms with me…"

"And if I do you'll never challenge me like this again." Mr. Head Boy cut the other boy off.

"Deal," Zabini extended his olive skinned arm towards his mate who shook it and repeated the same word in turn.

_

* * *

_

Draco Lucius Malfoy was frustrated. He had been watching that stupid Granger chit through all of the classes Gryffindors and Slytherins had together, he has sat behind her at Potions, he had even pulled the corners of his mouth a bit –which was the closest he would came to actually smile in public- for her! He'd done all the things that made other girls blush or smile or even _giggle_ but all it got from her were irrediculous looks and scowls. What was wrong with that woman!? There was an unbelievably sexy man _starring _at her all day long and she didn't even react properly. _That's what you get for hanging out with morons like Potty and Weasel all day!_ He though angrily at supper where he continued to stare at her. After getting angry, on the inside of course- the King of Ice never showed emotions, at the girl for not reacting, at Blaise for giving him the stupid challenge and finally at himself for accepting it, Draco decided to visit his only close girl friend for advice.

"Pansy?" he asked while knocking on the mahogany door of his friend's dorm.

"Come on in, lover boy!" the too familiar voice came from the other side.

"I need a girl's advice," Draco cut to the point as he flopped down onto the bed closest to the door, next to his friend.

Pansy Parkinson had passed her pug-faced phase and was now a beautiful young woman. Her slender, tall frame of five feet and six inches was completed by long shapely legs, firm behind, flat stomach, a nice bust and pale creamy skin. Her straight, ebony colored hair was set into an inverted bob, the longest strands reaching her shoulders. Her dark blue eyes gazed into Draco's as she awaited his question.

"How do I get a girl who hates me to see me in a different light?" he asked after a while.

"Normally, you befriend a close friend of hers that will have some influence on her and tell them you like that girl, and ask the friend to put in a good word for you. Who did Blaise challenge you to do?" the girl added in her cut-the-embarrassing-crap-Pansy-style tone.

"I- Hermione Granger." He admitted in defeat, his head hanging down. Pansy shuddered at the news, looking at him pitifully. The down side of Slytherin families was that the kids knew each other from a very young age and got to know the other's weak points. Pansy's woman intuition only helped her to see through people.

"If I were you, I'd befriend the Weasley girl. She's the least prejudiced of them all, as surprising as it can be. She even stood up for Theodore once. Plus, she is close with the little book-worm." The girl advised him.

"Nice idea, Pans. Thanks for the help." With that Draco got up and gave her one last good-night hug before heading to his own Head Boy chambers.

Even though Pansy and Draco had been an item in their fourth year they had managed to stay good friends after the break up. It had been awkward at first since they had already slept together, but it got better with time. When Draco asked her why she had wanted his to be her first she had said that she preferred to give him, a good friend, her virginity than a random bloke at some party or a future boyfriend that only wanted her for her body. It had made sense and strengthened their bond in a way.

"Alright, Draco," he said to himself once he was safely in his room, "Plan of action- 1) Befriend Ginny Weasley; 2) tell her you like the mud blood and ask her to put in a good word for you; and 3) bed the ugly book-worm to get Blaise off your case. Alrighty then!" with those words he got up to write his Transfiguration homework.

Little did he know that point one would be the hardest to fulfill…

_

* * *

_

**So what do you think guys? I've had this idea for a long time and just got around to write it. I hope this will have around the twenty chapters, because I really want to have one long story on my profile lol. **

**Just to clarify: I hate Hermione/Draco yet I find it a very good idea for him to have to bed her and not the cliché Ginny. And yes this will be a Draco/Ginny story, but with a twist. No there won't be many Dramione moments and yes there will probably be one lemon, max.**

**Ok that's it for now, I'll try to update once a week [which will be very difficult for me cuz I'm just too damn lazy XD] if I get… say… 5 reviews per chapter? Ok love you people and I hope you enjoyed the 1****st**** chapter.**

**Please review to let me know what I should work on to improve my skills!!**

**Deliya**


	2. The Decision

A.N. **Hey guys! I really want to thank you all for the amazing reviews you've left me. I really appreciate all the support, faves, alerts and everything. I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you liked the first one!!**

Disclaimer. **I'm saying this one time and one time only- I don't own anything you recognize.**

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter two: The Decision _

Draco sat at breakfast the following day, trying to come up with a plan. While his eyes jumped from the book-worm reading a book bigger than her, to the red headed Weasley sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her loony friend, Draco thought back to all of the sappy romantic novels his mom made him read. He needed to find a good way to approach her… well both hers.

"Do something heroic," Pansy whispered in his ear making him jump.

"Jesus, woman! Don't scare me like that ever again!! When did you come here anyway?" he asked in a low but high-pitched voice. Not the easiest or healthiest thing to do, mind you. But Draco Lucius Malfoy was full of surprises.

"Just in time to save you from long, pointless plans. Now eat something!" the brunette said sternly while buttering a toast.

"Okay, _mommy_." The Slytherin boy rolled his eyes and took the closest thing to him- an apple.

As he was preparing to bite into the juicy fruit, his eyes were locked into the strong stare of a certain brown eyed Weasley at the Ravenclaw table. The chocolate eyes had been staring at him for a while now, yet they didn't advert when he looked back. Nor did their owner blush and look down. On the contrary- little Miss Ginevra Weasley honored him with one of her biggest grins and even waved at the boy enthusiastically. Half-surprised, half-scared, the Slytherin Prince raised his own hand up to ears' height and waved back. Although his waving was actually half-circular motions of the palm that indicated very clearly his thoughts- "Are you mental?!"

The Weasley girl didn't back down though. Her grin became larger the second before continuing her conversation with the loony Ravenclaw on her left and completely cutting Draco off, as if their strange exchange had never occurred. Nobody _ever_ cut a Malfoy off. Ever.

_

* * *

_

It was early. It was History of Magic. It was boring. Almost everyone was fast asleep on their desks. It was perfect.

Draco looked out the open window on his left while he formulated a plan. He needed to do something heroic, yet not go over the top. As his mother has told him countless times- a simple gesture with feeling and no calculations behind it meant more to a woman than all the money in the world. In this case there would be just the gesture and some very good, Hollywood worth acting skills. Which, unsurprisingly, Draco had.

But what to do? That one question span in his mind for the better part of the lesson. He quickly pulled out a fresh piece of paper and started writing down ideas.

He could pay someone to tease her so he could defend her honor, but there was the chance of her defending herself with that nasty Bat Bogie Hex of hers. That one wouldn't work, there weren't enough money he could pay someone to compensate for the Weasley wrath that would rain upon the poor person. Draco crossed out his first idea seconds after he put it on paper.

There was always the 'run into the person, sending their things flying around but catching them and helping with their stuff' strategy. It was very cliché but very effective. He wrote this one down and put a questioning mark in the margin, marking it as a possible but very unlikely to happen plan of action.

Another option was to go up to her and apologize for all the mean things he said to her. But that meant apologizing to her oaf of a brother also. Which would be even better since the boy was always with Granger. On the up side he could jump point one and get closer to Miss Bushy-Bush-Bush. On the down side he would get hexed or hit by one of them –or both would happen at the same time if it wasn't one of his lucky days- before he got the chance to open his mouth. He didn't even write that one down.

Or he could… nope, no more ideas. So this is how out King of Ice ended up with one crappy and one clichéd idea. If he didn't think of something fast, he would have to 1) be the typical knight in shining armor, or 2) go seek advice from Pansy. Draco had done the second too many times since the bet started. This led him to another no-no. He groaned and let his head fall on his desk. Today just wasn't his lucky day. Just then the bell decided to ring.

After a typical eye roll, Draco pushed his stuff into his book bag and poked Blaise in attempts of waking him up. Nothing. After a few more attempts he got the boy to open his eyes.

"Come on, lazy ass. We need to get to Transfiguration." He informed Blaise.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming." The later muttered and heaved his book bag on his right shoulder.

The rest of Draco's day passed in the same old boring way he was too familiar with. After dinner he decided to pay a little visit to the Library. _What if listening to Pansy wasn't the best option?_ He thought,_ I mean getting to the Weasley girl first would take too long. Although it_ would_ be easier. Gah!!! I can't decide! Ok, Draco, calm down, a decision would present itself to you alone soon enough._ He didn't know just how right he was.

As he rounded the corner with his usual fast Malfoy stride he ran into a wall of books. He had managed to keep his balance even if the impact was quite hard up until the books spilled out of the person's hand and tumbled onto his feet. His balance went for a walk, leaving him to fall face-first on top of the person.

_Please let it be a girl! Cause if it's not, it'll be very, _very_ embarrassing!_ His eyes lids lifted to reveal two perfectly shaped chocolate eyes staring at him with humor and surprise mixed in them. Draco was transfixed. The eyes seemed so deep; he could swear they were bottomless.

"I know I have pretty eyes, but you can get off now," a voice he was certain he'd heard before said from somewhere around his chin.

Draco pulled himself up, so that he could use his elbows for support. Starring up at him was non-other than Ginny Weasley. Her vibrant crimson hair was spilled underneath her head in long waves. The freckles had lessened since the last time he'd seen her up close- which had been the end of last year-, now spread only in one uneven line across her nose and cheeks. Her rosy lips were up-turned slightly. What struck him was that she wasn't wearing any make up. She was already sixteen years of age; even Granger had at least some mascara whipped on her eyelashes. Yet the girl was beautiful. She was tons better than all those girly girls that only though about their appearance.

"What if I don't want to?" the Slytherin had no idea what possessed him to switch to flirty mode, he just did. _Bad Draco! She might get the wrong idea!_ He berated himself mentally.

"I never asked if you want to or not. It's called a command, Malfoy dearest." _Ahhh, the Gryffindor in her takes over. This is my cue to go then!_

"Then I will do as you wish, my lady, because I am indeed the gentleman!" in one swift movement he had jumped to his feet and was pulling her up with him.

"Yeah, yeah." She just flicked her wand at the books scattered around, sending them flying in a neat pile into her hands, "Bye, Malfoy, make sure you stop by the infirmary on your way to the Dungeons. You acted way too nice." With that she continued to walk down the hall as if nothing happened.

That girl had a thing for ignoring him.

"Oi, Weasley!" Draco called after her.

"Yeah?" she called over her shoulder.

"Nice one," the boy winked at her.

"I know." She said and stuck her tongue out playfully.

As he watched the sixth year Gryffindor walk away, he decided he would carry on with the whole befriending Ginevra thing. After all, Blaise didn't give him a time limit… in the short period of ten minutes the Malfoy heir managed to both talk to his hopefully soon-to-be-friend and use the most clichéd way to get to it.

He was _good_!

_

* * *

_

**Ok so here is chapter one! I know that it is a very fast update, but you guys made me feel so good about the story that I just couldn't not publish it as soon as it was written!**

**Just to clarify some things: the characters are slightly OOC so it would fit the plot better and not drag it out; the Final War didn't happen, Harry just snuck in and killed Lord Voldy-pants.**

**If you have any questions or whatever feel free to review… scratch that. Just review =D The more I get, the sooner I upload!**

**Deliya**


	3. Confusions by the Lake

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter tree: Confusions by the Lake_

Draco Malfoy threw his covers back violently and sat upright in his bed. His angular features were screwed with anger, as he glared at the little window near his ceiling. A fact unknown to other houses was that Slytherins did have windows. They were located a little ways under the ceiling-which was abnormally high compared to any other room in the castle except the Great Hall- and weren't longer than a palm and a half.

However small the window was, it was big enough to allow the rays of moon light to get into the room and shine on his pillow. Draco was mentally cursing the fact that the person who designed this room couldn't buy a bed with curtains like the ones in the normal dormitories.

_Maybe I can lose the bet on purpose so Blaise can go through the same things I am going through,_ the blond thought.

Immediately, a picture of Ginevra flashed through his mind. He almost jumped back in surprise of his own thoughts. Why would he think of her first? Yes, point one was about her but the bet itself was about another girl altogether. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from remembering how her crimson hair had looked like fire when the candle light caught it. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. He couldn't-

"Gahhh!" he growled to himself, "I need some fresh air."

He hastily got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He did hate muggles, but he was smart enough to admit that they had some pretty comfortable clothing. After tucking his wand into his belt, putting on the first pair of shoes that caught his eye and grabbing his cloak, the blond boy was ready to leave.

The almost ten minutes long trip from his private rooms to his favorite tree by the Lake were spent in trying to figure out the confusion nested around the subject of the Weasley girl. She was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! How could she be so nice to him, a Slytherin and a Malfoy, to top. She was just too damn difficult to figure out!

He was a few steps away from his favorite tree, thinking he would finally be able to think clearly. Too bad the object of his thought was sitting right there, arms hugging knees, under _his_ tree, looking into the dark depths of the water.

_So much for thinking through the confusedness,_ he thought shrugging his shoulders mentally. _Or actually…_ a plan was quickly forming into his pretty blond head.

He shortened the distance quickly and sat down next to the red headed Gryffindor. She might just give him the answers to his questions. And point one might just progress faster…

"Hey," he greeted after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm," she muttered in reply.

That got him concerned. Yeah, yeah, big ice-hearted Draco Malfoy was concerned. See what he meant by confused?! The girl was a spit-fire! She was a ball of energy just waiting to explode. And now? She just sat there not even looking at him. This girl was getting more confusing by the second!

"Weas-" he stopped mid-word. Using her surname wouldn't be the best approach, "Ginny, are you okay? You seem a bit down."

"Wah- No, I'm fine. I was just thinking." She turned to stare at him and smiled a bit. Her creamy skin looked milk white in the scant light, whereas her brown eyes seemed black. What a contrast could simple moon light bring to her appearance.

"It seems to be taking up a lot of energy to do that, Weasel-Bee," he said in a sarcastic yet joking tone.

"I'm hungry." She cocked her head to the side. Ginny had completely over-looked his last comment! Draco felt outraged. What was it with this girl and ignoring him?!

"You do realize we had dinner just tree hours ago right," Mr. Head Boy stated in a sort of questioning tone.

"Check your watch, Malfy-Boy. It's almost four in the morning." Obviously she had heard his comment. So Weasley was one for revenge, eh?

"No way! It's onl-" he stopped short as he saw the time his watch was pointing. _Damn the witch was right! That means I've gotten some sleep after all. But why did I wake up??_

"You know what, I'm hungry too. Let's go to the kitchens, aye?" it was the closest Draco Lucius Malfoy would get to admitting he was wrong.

"Yay!" the girl sprang to her feet, the familiar energy emitting from her slender body.

* * *

Silence had nestled between them as they made their way to the kitchen. The only sound in the hall came from her Mary Janes clicking onto the hard stone floor. Draco had noticed that she was still in her uniform. That was strange. Most students didn't even go to dinner in them, not even talking about going for a walk in the middle of the night!

"Why are you still in your uniform?" he blurted before the question was even formed in his mind. If he were anyone else, he would've probably clamped his hands onto his mouth and looked at her with wide eyes. But this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, ladies and gentleman! He would never do anything unnecessary. Especially if it was outside of his stone facade's limits.

Ginny turned the gaze that had been locked to the ground until that moment, to stare at him in a way that clearly said 'This is none of your business.' Instead she just settled for a simple, but flirty edged, "'Cause I can."

The rest of the trip to the kitchen was passed in silence with Ginny deep in thought and Draco deep in confusion.

When they finally reached the fruit portrait, the little Gryffindor tickled the pear on the right side of the painting. With a mad giggle, said fruit turned into a door handle. Just as the door swung open, angry or panicked yells erupted from inside the large room. After both students took in what was happening inside Ginny quickly flung the door closed again, a greenish blush rising to her cheeks.

Ever since he was ten, Draco had had one question regarding house elves running through his head. Now that question was answered. The boy found out first-hand that house elves did have genitals. He was scarred for life.

After the shock wore off came the laughing. Very soon Draco and Ginny were sitting on the ground laughing their asses off saying incomprehensible words and laughing ever louder.

"What's going on here?" a nasty voice came from the dark.

"Filtch!" our two main characters whispered in horror at the same time.

Draco quickly sprang to his feet and helped the girl on his left to her feet. With swift movements he had them both pressed in a shadowy alcove, her back against the rough wall. The Head Boy just prayed his silvery hair wouldn't be visible.

Their position wasn't all that comfortable. Their bodies fit each other, yes, but not perfectly. Ginny's nose and chin were poking Draco's Adam apple and collar bone respectively, while the girl in question was out of breath due to the boy's slightly muscular figure crushing her chest.

As soon as Filtch's steps were inaudible the pair sprang away from each other.

"To the Lake!" Ginny whispered huskily as they started a mad sprint towards the Entrance Hall.

After about five minute of crazy running, they were both safely sitting-or lying in Ginny's case- under the same tree they had accidently met less than an hour before. They were both out of breath and suffering from leg pain, but were satisfied with their escape.

"The sun's coming up," little miss Weasley said while panting, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position to get a better look.

"Yeah, that spot of pink is the same shade as the blush you had while watching those house elves change," he joked.

"Let's not talk about that. Ever." She said, some of the greenish tint returning to her face, "Which spot?" curiosity adorned her melodious voice.

"That one riiight there," Draco perched a bit on the left so his eyes were on the same level as hers and raised his right hand to point.

They sat like this for God knows how long, just watching the sunrise. Their temples pressed together, veins pulsating is synchrony as two pairs of eyes gazed forward. Both of their minds were screaming at them to pull away. Yet, their brains gave no such command. The two of them stayed like that until the loud voices of some of the early students were heard in the castle.

"We should probably go," Draco suggested his voice raw from lack of use.

"Yeah…" the red head stood up suddenly, "It was nice seeing you out here, Malfy-Boy," she smiled and walked away to the castle.

"You too, Weasel-Bee," he said a little louder than normally so she could hear him.

Draco laid back, hands behind head, just starring at the light blue sky still tinted in a soft pink. _Damn! I forgot to ask her why she doesn't hate me like the other Gryffs!_ He exclaimed mentally. _Oh well, some other time then._ And he contently closed his grey eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm not very happy with the beginning of this chapter but I liked the slight fluff at the end. He-he! This chappie is slightly longer but I'm sure you won't mind.**

**So this is what I think, now share your thoughts! I know that pretty button is calling you!!! And by the way, thank you all so much for all the reviews, faves and alerts you gave me! They kept me going guys, so thank you very much!**

**I'm also thinking about updating once a week… every Tuesday [I mean Bulgarian time. And since I write and update late at night, that would make it around tree or four pm in the states, and eleven-ish in England and Europe's west side lol just for the info], maybe? I think that's way better a plan than you just waiting for me to get over my laziness and update once every two months lol**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**Deliya**


	4. Gotta love Snape!

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter four: Gotta love Snape!_

After Draco spent breakfast wondering about the Weasley girl's mood swings he decided he'd had enough. He was changing his course of thoughts to something less confusing. He was trying to figure out a way to get to that bushy haired book-worm faster than his original plan. After he came to the decision he had to get close to her while the other two baboons were with her, a light bulb flashed in his head. But of course…

Draco made a sharp U turn, so instead of going to his Rooms to grab his bag he headed to his Head of House's chambers. Severus Snape was going to help him with this bet whether he knew it or not.

* * *

Although his school day had been very draining, Draco was smiling triumphantly at the thought of his next and last class. Entering through the dungeons' mahogany door he sat at the back of the classroom. The smugness reflecting off of his aura was almost touchable. He kept looking at the mudblood sitting at the first desk. She was nothing special, yet there was something…off about her. She was of normal height and had bushy but nicely curled light chestnut strands that cascaded all the way to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a dark brown that could be mistaken for midnight black in the right light. Her figure was average, as were the shape of her mouth nose and oval head. Yet she didn't look right. Her face was screwed up in sadness and she didn't even have her books out. Um, hello! What was wrong with that girl? She was just staring into space looking miserable, yet no one looked at her… no one cared.

"Today we start a new division, class," Snape said as soon as the door closed behind him, giving Draco no time to ponder upon the Gryffindor any longer, "It will be tougher than anything you've done before, so I don't have high expectations from you. But, a classmate of yours suggested that I put you into pairs with the same level as a way of decreasing the disaster. You have fifteen minutes to read the prologue of the second division. You may begin," he said in the same low but stone cold voice he always used.

Instead of doing as the potions master said, Draco looked at his book and relaxed into the flashback of what happened before his first class this morning.

_Draco knocked on the wooden door of the office. While awaiting an answer he stared at the golden plate near the top of the door where his Head of House's name was written._

"_Come in," the oh so familiar voice transpierced the door in the usual monotone-ish tone._

_The Head Boy pushed the door open and walked to the front of the desk where he waited for his professor to look up to him. He sat there waiting for about two minutes before said voice continued._

"_Mister Malfoy please get on with saying what you have come to say," his eyes were still on the paper he was grading even though he was addressing the boy standing before him._

_After gathering his thoughts and choosing the best way to express himself the boy started, "I did a little extra reading and I found that the next division is going to be on a higher level. Since there are some people that got into Advanced Potions even though their level isn't exceptional I thought that putting people in pairs would limit the disaster chances. I hope that by suggesting this I am not overstepping my Head Boy boundaries." _Stay polite, Draco, that's the way!!!_ He though after finishing._

"_I am glad that you thought of this, Mr. Malfoy. Dumbledore really did make quite a good decision of giving you the badge. Unfortunately for you I've already decided upon using that plan. Ten points to Slytherin for thinking about the welfare of the class and executing your Head Boy duties." A proud smirk tugged at the corner of the professor's lips. A smirk that Draco couldn't see since the man's head was still bent over the parchment._

"_Oh… well thank you for hearing me out, sir. Sorry if I've wasted any of your time, I will take my leave now," with those words said the boy turned and left._

"Draco Malfoy and," the same voice as the one from his flashback said, breaking through his reverie, "Hermione Granger."

Draco was so happy he could jump up and start dancing. His plan was going to unfold faster and faster!!! Oh thank you Merlin! …or in this case Snape. On the outside though Draco just sighed and gathered his stuff to move to the first desk besides the object of his bet.

"Look, Malfoy, I don't want any insult matches or animosities between us. We are partners meaning part of my grade depends on you, and part of yours on me. So, civil?" she extended her hand to him.

"Civil," she took her small hand in his larger one. He held onto the warm and soft flesh for longer than he should've on purpose. _Gotta send the right message,_ he thought.

* * *

Draco Malfoy fell on his bead exhausted and annoyed. Nothing happened!!! He sat next to the Granger girl for an hour and a half and they barely exchanged a word!! It was a failure! He decided to skip dinner in favor of doing homework before going on his rounds after midnight.

After six hours, half spent in homework, the other half in sleep Draco got up from his bed grumpily. There was half an hour standing before him he had to spend in pointless walks around the castle. His rounds' plan was to start by the Great Hall and progress up to the fourth floor where the library was located. He would go by the frequently used classrooms, the Room of Requirement and finally the library. Oh and he was going to go grab a snack on his way back.

While walking around the boy thought about his family. The Malfoy's have never been an obvious family. For example the Weasley's were obvious in their love, compassion and fiery temper; the Lovegood's for their love of the unknown and most likely nonexistent; the Nott's for their obvious love for status and privileges and so on and so on. The Malfoy family, on the other hand, was all about appearances. They knew from as long as the family existed that to get an honorable place in society you have to be firm, cold and level headed. However this was only a society rule. In truth, Draco's family was close and loving, even if they didn't show it publicly.

His mother Narcissa Clarisse Malfoy, nee Black was a beautiful woman. She was as hard as a rock on the outside and had the perfect ice looks to go with it as well as the haughty yet sophisticated attitude. On the inside though she was the most understanding and loving person Draco knew. Even though they had ten house elves, his mother had been there for him in every moment possible as he grew up. He never missed on bed time stories, birthday parties or even legends told while he couldn't sleep.

His father Lucius was more on the strict side both in work and personal life. He spent most of his time running the Malfoy business, yet he always had time to be with his son and wife. He taught Draco how to fly, jump, race, and play even muggle sports properly. He was always there when his son wanted or needed something. It was obvious why most people thought the boy to be spoiled rotten.

Draco's looks however were and original in the whole Malfoy history. It turned out the Black gene was just as stubborn as the Malfoy one. The boy ended up with a light blonde hair, from his mother's side, that had a silver tinge to it, courtesy of his father. His face was shaped in sharp Malfoy lines, subtly rounded around the edges making him miss the 'Mr. Pointy Features' Award. His eyes got their color from his father's mercury irises and their shape from his mother's almond resembling eyes. His body structure was a mix of both genes too. He wasn't scrawny nor built to have muscles. That may have been the only one of his features that could be described as average.

Soon, he reached the Library and pushed the door open. Without sparing so much as a glance at the first rows of books, he headed directly for the back to check for any curfew breakers. At the very back of the room he found what he was looking for. The bad news was that his trouble maker was contently snoring, head laid on an open book.

Draco took a step closer to the table that was currently occupied and just stared. The moonlight coming from the window behind her was making the lines on her face more visible, hence making her look much older and wiser. Her crimson hair that looked almost black was spilled on her back and desk. As he leant in closer Draco noticed that there was one single freckle straying away from the path across her nose and cheeks. That single freckle was positioned just above her upper lip.

"Women get freckles wherever they like to be kissed," Pansy had told him once… or was that particular thing about moles? Whatever the case, Draco would really like to kiss that one- _Hold that though right there mister! You have a bet to win and a reputation to uphold! Do _not_, I repeat _not_ even think about thinking stuff like that!_ He scolded himself mentally.

His grey orbs traveled up to her cheekbones and started inspecting the cinnamon colored flecks. He just wanted to grab a marker and unite them all in a pattern that made sense, to make _her_ make sense! She stirred, her reflexes bothered by his continuous starring. Draco pulled away.

"What time is it?" the yawning red head asked in a sleepy voice as soon as her head unstuck itself from the pillow makeshift.

"It's almost one o'clock, Weasley. I should really give you detention for this," Draco's voice came out a bit raspy from not using it for so long, "But seeing as you were doing homework I will be nice and overlook it this time."

"Thanks, Malfoy," she smiled a genuine smile, her eyes still sleep hazed.

"Okay, gather your stuff, I'll walk you to your tower." He said and followed his own command, "Just a word of advice- those books aren't helping you with sixth year Potions essays," the blond eyes pointedly the stack of books and then her essay.

The girl just continued smiling, closed her eyes and reopened them. Draco supposed this was her sleepy way of laughing.

"That's what I have Hermione for, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically while gathering said books and getting up on her feet.

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you think?? I personally like how this chapter turned out very much, it even has some progression in the whole Hermione/Draco thing [unfortunately ] and said some background stuff about Draco. Which reminds me! I don't really know Cissa's middle name so I made it up lol**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review please!! I'll love you forever!!!**

**Deliya**

**P.S. many hugs and kisses to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciate you taking time out of your lives to make me happy or help me improve =]**


	5. Drip, drop

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter five: Drip, drop…_

A few weeks had passed since Draco and Hermione's first class as partners and ever since Draco's life had been pretty hectic. Get up, go eat breakfast, go to class, lunch, more class, dinner, study, get caught by Hermione and study some more, go meet with Ginny and finally get some sleep. On the down side the boy was getting more tiered with every school day that came, on the upside- there was some huge progression with both Gryffindor girls.

After being partners for such period of time, the pair came to stand on the edge between allies and friends. Hermione was finally opening up to him, he was even sure he saw her blush after she was caught starring at him. The girl would always get him to study with her for potions and they even had one big project that made things with the bet progress easier and faster. Truth be told, Draco had opened up very easily. He kept telling himself that it was all for the sake of the bet but a part of him couldn't deny his liking towards her dry sense of humor, her antics or her expressions. She was very easy to read yet hand to comprehend. She was everything anyone could expect from a growing up teenage girl- the proper etiquette, the way she thought about her future, her way of thinking etc. Draco noticed all these small things despite himself.

His time spent with the red head was very different. He didn't know what possessed him to carry on with their chanced meeting, he just did. Both of them seemed to have the same thinking mechanism since they would find the other every night in a different place. They had talked for countless hours, yet the boy couldn't figure Ginny out. She was always smiling, happy, she made _him_ happy by just being… yet there was something in her eyes. Something he couldn't comprehend, something he was sure no one else cared to ponder about, something that made her interesting and different. They talked about various things- from school to home life. Draco and Ginny weren't anything precisely, they just stood into their own undecided category of relationships. That fact didn't bother the two of them in the slightest, it even made them happy.

If the blond Slytherin had to compare the two Gryffindors, something he tried to do in History of Magic once, they would probably be almost polar opposites. Hermione had average looks, styles and reached average expectations –except for school work of course-, Ginny was nowhere near gorgeous yet her aura was captivating. Hermione was what one would expect from a growing lady whereas Ginny could be mistaken for another Weasley boy if she cut her hair and put on shabbier clothes. But it was not only in look they differenced. Hermione was smart while Ginny- intelligent. The first one was serious and sarcastic while the second one was jovial and happy-go-lucky. One was a pacifist; the other had the uncontrollable Weasley anger, and so on, and so on…

The Friday of the week before the first Hogsmead trip things between Draco and Ginny started to get a little more intense.

* * *

The strange pair was sitting on the cold ground before the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. Their bodies were almost touching in the effort to squeeze underneath a tree's large leaves in order to protect them from the pouring rain. For a while the beating of large raindrops on different materials was all the sound piercing the silent and chilly night. It was well after curfew, like almost all of their meetings, but the night was silent. There were no birds chirping, no owls hooting, not even the distant knocking of hooves against earth. A storm was coming and all living beings were hiding. Well there were two nut jobs sitting under a tree together but we won't count them.

"So, Malfy-Boy, got a crush?" the red head asked out of the blue. Her grin/smirk was turned to him as she laid her head onto her knees to get a better view of him. The two of them were well past the surnames phase, but they had decided to keep the nicknames. _Much more personal_ as Ginny had once said.

"I don't have a _crush_," the boy spat the girly word, "But I do have my eye on someone, yes," this was going according to plan, something that pleased Draco very much. With his irresistible charm and, hopefully, Ginny's aid he was going to with the stupid bet.

"Let me guess, your potions partner?" the girl's eyes settled for the knowing look as the grin fell away leaving only the smirk.

"How-how do you know?!" he asked, truthfully surprised.

"Girls talk my boy, girls talk. Anyway! How about we go to Hogsmead together?" she asked completely serious.

"Isn't the boy the one to ask a girl on a date??" Draco mocked earning himself a lazy punch in the arm.

"It's not a date, Malfy-Boy. I just don't feel like going with any of the bimbos in my year or the Golden Trio. And Luna has a date so you're my last ray of hope."

"Hold on, rewind. You're putting the bimbo blondes before me and _Looney Luna Lovegood has a date_?!?!?!?!" the shock was so obvious on the boy's face, Lucius would question himself if he had taught his son anything had he seen it.

"Yup. I'll give you a galleon if you guess with whom," the girl grinned at him.

"Harry Potter?" the boy made his first guess after biting down money related remarks.

"Nope!" Ginny popped the p.

"Justin Finch-something?"

"Nope!" another pop.

They carried on with their little game for quite some time. A guess, a pop, another guess, another pop and so on, and so on.

"Ok tell me!" Draco finally said.

"Say you give up," the Gryff teased.

"Never," Malfoy pride took over boy's mouth.

"Then you'll have to find out for yourself in a week then," for suck a short period of time Ginny had figured him out pretty good. She knew just the right button to push.

"Fine!" he turned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest like a little kid.

"Hey, Weasle-Bee?" he called after about ten minutes spent in silence. He got a muffled 'mmmmm' from her as a response. He decided it was a yes, "Don't you ever sleep?"

Ginny changed her position to indian style before she replied, "Sometimes… I mean I don't need sleep most of the time and if I'm not sleepy I come out to tire myself out. It doesn't really work." She smiled a weird smile, it was not happy nor sad, yet it was full of emotions.

"Yet all you do is yawn." He pointed out. It was true, Ginny Weasley yawned 24/7. She even yawned while running or flying. That girl was one weird specimen.

"Hmm yeah. Well all that sleep talk made me wish for a bed," She got up and dusted off her behind, "Bye Malfy-Boy!" she waved and took off.

"It's still pouring, are you crazy!?" the boy jumped up too.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" she laughed and stepped out of their hideout.

Draco looked in wonder as she twirled around letting the rain fall onto her face and soak through her long mane and clothes. It was one of the rare times when he had seen her genuinely happy. His feet walked forward briskly to join her as he picked her up and swung her around. She was so light and fragile looking! Her laughing and surprised yelps filled the night. For that one second they didn't care of the Headmaster himself was watching them, they were just happy to be there. As their lips were brought closer to blue than cherry red, the pair decided to go to their respective common rooms.

As they were parting and unknown force made Draco's mouth open, "Hey Weasel-Bee! I give up!" he said over his shoulder.

Her laugh rang off the stone walls, "Theodore Nott." Her last words rang through his ears as he could hardly believe what he heard.

* * *

**So what did you think??? I'm not totally satisfied with that one but I'm really tired and all so sorry =[ Many thank you's to all that reviewed!!! Please do so on this chapter too!!! =D hope to hear from all of the readers soon!!**

**Greedy for REVIEWS**

**a.k.a. Deliya**


	6. Surprise, surprise

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter six: Surprise, surprise_

Draco was lying on his bed playing with a mini Quaffle. His thoughts were jumbled, confused and angry, and the only thing helping him relax was throwing the little brown ball up and catching in only to repeat the motion again and again. How could Nott possibly go out with Loony Luna?! What was there to her? Sure everyone loved a good blonde and the girl _had _filled out through the summer but still!

_The same thing that made you befriend the Weaselette,_ a voice sounding oddly like Pansy rang through his head.

Great, now I hear voices! Bloody amazing! He scoffed mentally.

The friggin' voice laughed at him. In his mind. Better stay away from St. Mungo's or they wouldn't let him go.

On the note of the little She Weasel and the bet things weren't going well. At all. He and Ginny hadn't made plans to go to Hogsmead together and Hermione had flat out refused him a few times. And _that_ was one of the main reasons he was in his room instead of the jolly little town. …And the fact that Pansy had dragged Blaise shopping and that Draco didn't want to get involved.

Just as Draco's mind turned towards school work his door burst open making him jump up in his bed, the un-caught Quaffle hitting him square on the head. He stared surprised at the thin figure in his doorway.

"So, Malfy-boy, just gonna sit here all day or are you gonna come with me to Hogsmead???" the unmistakable voice of one Ginny Weasley floated out of the figure's mouth.

"I-you-wh-How did you get in here?!" the boy stuttered as he stared at her still obscured by the shadows face.

Draco had his full right to be surprised out of his Malfoy etiquette and rules. His Head Boy chambers were in the very end of the Slytherin Common room! _And _there was a password! How could she have possibly gone through?!

"Ahhh, a girl never gives out her secrets," she said jokingly, "Now get your sexy ass up and let's go!" there was an unmistakable smile in her voice.

"Wait here, I'll go get dressed," Draco admitted to his 'defead' after a minute of intense starring.

The boy got up to retrieve his clothes and money. As he was almost in the attached bathroom he heard a loud plopping sound and the rustle of clothes over covers. He didn't have to turn around to be sure that his almost-friend had just jumped on his bed. Her mad giggles after proved him right.

"You have a great bed, Malfy-boy, I might wanna stay over some time," the girl said jokingly at him, the faintest trace of flirt in her voice.

"My bed is your bed, Weasel-Bee. Now please don't miss me too much while I go get dressed. And no fantasies about me half-naked!" he joked back as he closed the door separating them.

"It wouldn't be fantasizing if I see it, my dear boy." These muffled words of hers made Draco lock and put a protective charm on the door. The only response he was met by was her loud melodious laughing.

Too soon the boy was done and was removing the spell from the white-painted door. What he saw made him have a double take. Ginny was rummaging through his underwear drawer! Not only that but she had his favorite pair of boxers on her head-they were Slytherin green with little snitches flying around- and was playing with his _long _string of condoms.

"XL, huh? Nice, nice. I was wondering why the girls loved you," she laughed and put them back into the drawer, "I'm keeping those!" the girl looked upwards, indicating the boxers on her head with her eyes.

"Nuh-uh! Those are mine! And they're for boys!" he made a snatch for them, but the little witch was faster and had them off her head and shoved in her bra in one swift movement.

Draco was thinking about saying something along the lines of 'You think I wouldn't dare?' but he decided that she would dare him to do so and well… things weren't going to end up for the bet so he settled for a dignified, "Just wash them before returning them, okay, Weasel-Bee?"

"Yay!! Thanks Malfy-Boy!" and ball of energy was back in the game! The girl jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Grabbing his arm, she dragged him out of the room, through the Common Room, up the stairs and finally to the carriages. He had come to like her warm skin on his colder one.

* * *

It was during one of their uncharacteristic silences when he stared at her for the first time in a while. He was analyzing every freckle on her skin, every hair on her head etc, etc. Her blood red hair was tied up in a not-so-elegant twist on the top of her head, the shorter strands falling down to protect her ears from the autumn wind and frame her oval face. Her skin was a healthy shade of light cream, with two rosy spots on her cheeks. The cinnamon colored freckles were arranged into a bridge across her nose and cheekbones, except for a stray one proudly standing just above her upper lip. Her almond shaped chocolate eyes were surrounded by thick ranges of black lashes. The girl stood a proud 5 feet 8 inches, pretty tall compared to all of the other midgets in the school, with a fragile looking yet strong frame. Her fire-cracker personality and energy were visible in her eyes and every movement she did. Her long legs were clad in a pair of black slacks that didn't show their form but had many pockets on them. She had on a big forest green sweatshirt with the sign _GAME OVER_ in bold white letters and a little stick figure hunched over a toilet. There was probably a t-shirt underneath.

Her ringed fingers snapped in front of his eyes bringing him back. His eyes locked with hers as he raised a perfectly shaped barely visible brow in question.

"We're here. Ready?" she asked. He nodded and smiled a little.

This was the first time they would go out in public together and frankly, they were a little bit scared of the students' reaction. Yes, yes Draco Malfoy and scared in the same positive sentence. The little fire cracker did him good.

The two of them walked down the main street chatting happily and ignoring the stares they got from everyone on the street. Even professors looked at them funny. They were lucky the golden trio hadn't spotted them yet.

"I wanna go to Madame Puddyfoot's!!" the girl said suddenly.

"…That's not how her name is pronounced." Draco looked down at her.

"Like I care. Come on! I wanna feel like a lovesick girly girl!" she grabbed his arm at the exact same place she had no more than an hour before.

_Why me, Merlin? What wrong have I done?_ The platinum haired boy looked upwards as he asked his ancestor wordlessly.

* * *

The odd pair made their way to the fuzzy pink building rather fast, the usual mumble rising behind their backs even more now when she was gripping his arm. Well we have Hogwarts' newest rumor right here.

Suddenly Ginny stopped short in her tracks all energy fading from her, leaving a grayish shade to her skin. Concern gripped Draco's stomach as he followed her eyes. The confusion was pushed away from a wave of disgust and worry. In a dark alley on the side of the romantic café was a couple getting it pretty close to third base. A couple consisting of Dean Thomas and Hermione Granger.

Draco looked at his almost friend, concern etched on his face. Her eyes were empty. She was rigid and pale. Then she moved. Looking up at him Ginny smiled the bitter sweet smile he had seen on her face and let go of his arm.

"Come on, I need something to warm me up." she was using his mask! The mask that screamed _'you can't read my emotions suckahzz'_. Well the mask was right, he couldn't.

They entered the little place in silence and took a table in a shadowy corner. As soon as they were seated the Slytherin started shooting questions.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked oh so tactfully.

"Cause my best friend likes to go around," she answered. He could see the truth in her eyes yet there was more to it, he was sure.

"Why are you her friend then?" he asked the most obvious question.

"'Cause somebody has to be there for her when she gets dumped or to remind her to use protection. Ron and Harry just don't fit the description," a bit of her old humor was back in her, something for which he was glad.

So Granger was leading a double life, eh? Well it was well thought of really, since if anything went wrong no one would suspect her. Wicked little witch!

Word by word Draco was able to help Ginny restore her energy if only a little bit. It was strange, the little bond they had. They never talked about it, questioned it and probably never even thought about it. It was just there. Like clothes and wands. No one asked how they came to be or why, they just accepted it.

By the end of the night the girl had her high spirits back and was bouncing off the walls. Literally. As they were saying their good byes in the Entrance Hall, Ginny did something that had never happened so far.

"Lake?" she asked while looking at him.

"Only if it's a date," Draco smirked at her. She grinned back in approval as they parted ways.

"Hey, Malfy-Boy!" she called. The boy turned around fully just in time to catch an object flying at him, "An eye for an eye, right?" her laugh bounced off the stone walls as she climbed the stairs.

Draco looked down at the object and felt his eyes widen. He has holding a navy blue bra with white straps. It had her scent all over it. He looked unbelievingly at her retreating back. That girl was going to be the end of him.

* * *

Much to Draco's surprise, tomorrow's gossip wasn't about him and Ginny walking around in Hogsmead. It was about Dean Thomas being that close to becoming infertile due to a very powerful hex on his girlfriend's behalf for cheating on her. The pieces finally fit.

But why wasn't Ginny out with her boyfriend?

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I missed a week but I was swamped with school work and all ugh really sorry. Well this chapter turned out really pointless but really funny and it is **_**kinda**_** important for the plot. Anyway please review and tell me what you think, I'll be very grateful if you did!!!**

**Deliya =D**


	7. Green with Snitches

Her Best friend, not her

_Chapter seven: Green with snitches_

Draco was lying in his bed the next Sunday. He enjoyed watching the early rays of sun draw patterns across his wall while he let his mind wander to the things that happened the past week. As usual very little progress was made on Hermione, but his bond with Ginny strengthened.

Now that Draco and Ginny had gone to Hogsmead without getting Draco killed by Ron, the pair, in the most platonic way possible, had decided to make their friendship know. Ginny would sometimes- meaning almost every dinner and some of the lunches- go eat at the Slytherin table with Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo-a.k.a. The Slytherin Mafia- and just chatter away with everyone. She had become fast friends with Pansy, turned down Blaise and his half-minded flirts down numerous times, and helped Theodore whenever he needed help with something regarding Luna. All in all the little Weaselette had made herself fit very well in the Slytherin house, a fact that didn't please her brother at all. Like the little firecracker would care.

Draco and Ginny had continued their little late-night meetings and even added little chit-chats whenever they crossed each other in the halls. Well little was very inaccurate in a way since they practically had to sprint to class after they heard the bell. It's not their fault recess was only ten minutes short! Their fire and ice friendship was growing well and healthy, a fact that, surprisingly, made Draco want to grin and giggle like a fool whenever he saw her. _That's why girls who like you laugh at every single word you say when talking to them!_ The boy finally realized before moving to the Hermione side of the balance.

Draco had been watching every little detail of her being in the long hours they spent together due to Potions. The boy had come to the conclusion that Hermione was dealing with the _I'm-a-ho-but-I-don't-show-it-'cause-I'm-that-awesome_ style and attitude. Her clothes were tighter and shorter, her robe was always open and flowing behind her, the mass of light chestnut curls had been sleeked into perfect ringlets every morning-although the frizziness did return a little bit in the afternoon- and her makeup was flawless. Dark eyeliner and light shade made her eyes appear larger and pop out, the skin of her face was completely covered in a layer of concealer smudged to the perfection. Sure she gave herself the busy-girl-who-is-naturally-beautiful look, but Draco could bet that she spent at least an hour and a half until her appearance was perfect. …Actually no, betting wasn't one of his favorite things to do. Especially with Blaise.

Draco had noticed the book-worm's new attitude too. Her face was always set into a slightly mocking expression, a mysterious yet alluring glint shining in her dark brown eyes. She held herself with more grace and a self-confidence so high, it could almost be called arrogance. Yet, there was the familiar Gryffindor warmth hiding into the depths of her eyes. She had been and always will be that nice girl who loved books and knowledge, no matter the number of plastic surgeries she may or may not undergo. It was one of the things Draco respected, if not liked, about her. But the girl was a flirt. It was now that he noticed how Hermione carefully chose every word that came out of her mouth, so that it could have a double or even triple meaning. And so, the two of them had set the bases of a very fragile friendship, laced with little flirts. Well the bet wasn't going _all that bad_.

The sound of his door opening made Draco's gaze snap towards the mahogany threshold through which was steaming light. A dark and very familiar silhouette was standing there.

"So, Malfy-Boy, ready to get your ass kicked today?" the oh-so-familiar voice of his favorite rodent floated to him. The girl walked into the room, kicking the door shut, and plopped onto his bed right beside him.

"And why, pray tell, are you hoping to kick my perfectly shaped arse on this fine day?" Draco turned onto his side so he could face her, his head propped onto his palm.

"Because it's the first Quidditch game of the season, baby! Gryffindor versus Slytherin and you're so going down!" she laughed at him and jumped up, "Now come on, I have to make sure the captain of the opposite team is awake and properly dressed so that the game has place. Chop-chop! Get moving!" the girl ordered him while clapping with her hands.

Draco gave her a once over in his most sarcastic _Are-you-really-doing-this_ look. He noted that her hair was thrown into a hasty bun and she had put the first clothes she found. A fitted brown T-shirt was hugging the curves of her torso and waist, her jeans were faded and large, hanging loosely on her hips, leaving more than enough place to show her green boxers with little snitc-hey wait a minute!

"You're wearing my underwear!" he gasped in disbelief, "Why don't _I_ get to wear _your_ underwear!?" he asked dejectedly.

"Nonsense! All you have to do is grow a decent size man boobs and you could fit in that bra I gave you! …speaking of which I might need it for next week," Ginny did that typical whoopsie-daisy look. It consisted of her sucking her cheeks in, widening her eyes and looking left and right while on the verge of a giggle fit.

"Whatever, Weasel-Bee. I'm going to take a shower, don't miss me too much, kay?" he gingerly got up and headed for the shower.

"You do have a nice arse, Malfoy!" the red head chuckled at him just before he closed the bathroom door.

Damn red heads getting high on air and wanting him to grow man boobs. Him! Draco Lucius _Malfoy_! He cursed the day he had that bet with Blaise and followed his only girl friend's advice. Gee, what amazing friends he had.

* * *

Draco was steadily floating in the air, doing little loops and whatnot in the air to keep him from dying from boredom. The sound of Lovegood's commentary and the whoops and cheers from the crowd were jumbled together in a buzzing sound in his ears. Shooting high enough so that he could watch the game unfold, Draco decided to look at Ginny play. Being seeker was not fun anymore. He just sat there, maintaining his broom in the air while the chasers and beaters were doing an intense job of throwing the Quaffle and Bludgers around the air field. And here was Draco, waiting for Harry Die-mother-effer-die Potter to catch the snitch while watching his little Gryffindor fly from one end to the other, Quaffle tucked under her arm.

Suddenly the game seemed to freeze. Everybody was looking at him, making Draco nervous. He locked gazes with Ginny and raised an eyebrow in question. She mouthed something but he was too far away to read it off her lips. He just shrugged and continued to look around. He could see that Ginny was becoming aggravated with him. She was whipping her head around herself, seeming to look for something. Her eyes fell onto the brown ball currently in under her arm and had it in hand in one swift movement. Draco watched in amazement how the Gryff threw the ball at him with all might. Doubting her sanity the boy had to whirl to the right so he wouldn't get hit.

And that's when he saw it. The golden snitch was just a few feet next to him. He quickly urged his Nimbus 2001 forward; sure that potty-face was close behind. After a few seconds Draco's gloved hand was clasped around the metal ball. Triumph and happiness coursed through the blonde's veins as he descended slowly and majestically to the ground. As soon as he was off his broom, a flash of red was glomping him.

"I can't believe you sabotaged your own team, Weasel-Bee," he said in a low voice as he hugged her back.

"Anything for you and your perfect arse, baby," her comically flirtatious voice was muffled by his chest.

* * *

That night, the whole Slytherin house plus one redheaded Gryffindor were celebrating Slytherin's first win over Gryffindor in seven years. Draco and Ginny couldn't have been more proud of themselves.

* * *

**Hi guys!! I am finally putting up a new chappie, yay!!! So sorry that I skipped two weeks but I was out of the country for winter break and yeah… sorry DX**

**I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you think and constructive criticism is more than welcome- it's needed. I apologize for any mistakes there may be, but I don't have a Beta and winword can only do that much. **

**Review peoples! **

**Deliya**


	8. Drama, drama, drama

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter eight: Drama, drama, drama_

Draco couldn't stop pacing around the vast room. He and Hermione were the only ones left in the Library. The girl was finishing up her homework while the boy was walking his feet off.

"Would you stop pacing already!?" the not-so-bushy-anymore haired Gryffindor finally exclaimed, making Draco stop and turn to her, "It's making it hard for me to concentrate."

"Well sorry that my thinking is bothering yours," Draco said in his meanest and most sarcastic voice.

The brunette put the quill down and met his gaze steadily if not a little coldly herself, "Either you are sitting down and telling me what is making you worry so much or you sit down, shut up and jiggle your knee under the table. The choice is yours but you are sitting down or heavens help me I shall make your life miserable the way only a Gryffindor can."

Draco hesitated for a little while. He and Hermione hadn't become the best of friends in the short span of a few weeks during which they were partners but there was something inviting and friendly about the girl. And she was Ginny's friend to top it off so maybe she could help him more than anyone else could. Draco decided and finally took the seat next to his Potions partner and started his 'tale'.

"It all started this morning. When I woke up I had that strange this-doesn't-feel-right feel in my stomach. It was all knotted up and at first I thought it was from drinking too much last night so I decided to ignore it. But when I got to breakfast and saw that Ginny wasn't there it only grew. I've been feeling this all day and now it's grown and gah! I'm actually feeling something, woman!" he finally cried out in his best Blaise imitation.

Hermione actually giggled at him, "That strange feeling is worry, Draco. And the brain usually knows when something bad will happen before it does." The girl said in her most teaching voice.

"Do I have something to worry about?" the blond went straight to the point.

"Well… Ginny hasn't been in her dorm all day so maybe u do." Sadness washed over the girl's face.

"Maybe we should talk about something else…?" Draco proposed, quickly catching up with Hermione's mood.

"No. no we should talk about this. It's important. Ginny has never disappeared like that. She always told me before doing some stupid experiment and-" her voice cracked.

Pushed by an unknown instinct Draco moved his chair closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words into her ears. After a few minutes the Gryff raised her head to meet his mercury eyes. Her own browns were red rimmed although not a single tear had fallen down. They stared at each other for uncountable moments that could have been hours as well as less than a second. Then it happened.

Hermione's brown eyes were hidden by her lids as she leaned in even further to give him kiss. She was meaning to pull away fast, Draco was sure but he grasped his chance. He adjusted his head just right to gain even more access and started the long, complex and unbelievably amazing process that is snogging.

A gasp and a swirl of robes came from behind the couple when they were in the heat of the moment. Figuring it was Madame Pince, Draco continued to work his magic on his Potions partner's lips.

* * *

Draco was sitting under the bog oak he and Ginny had first talked almost a month ago. His thoughts were torn in half. On one side he was really worried for Ginny. He was really starting to develop feelings for her. Not in the romantic way of course, but in the almost brotherly fashion. On the other hand was the whole Hermione issue. The girl was a great kisser and even though she wasn't really one for the hot list, she had a _very_ alluring aura. Draco stood there carefully thinking through his options when his mind suddenly went blank.

_Wait,_ he thought, _why am I even considering options? I will win the bet while staying friends with Ginny. Easy. _Even though his mind took its decision there was still that naggy feeling at the back of his mind.

"Wow, Malfoy, you really must be deep in thought," the voice almost made Draco jump.

"Ginny?!" his surprise and relief were evident in his voice. A little too evident.

"Yup, that's the name my momma gave me," even in the little light provided by the moon Draco could instantly recognize the cheeky smile she was giving him.

"Where were you all day?" the boy sounded tired and worried yet he didn't care. What good would it make if he kept up his charade after that particular Gryff has already seen through?

"I kinda got lost last night. When I found my way back I was dead tired and it was around noon so I was all 'screw this, I'm going to bed' and then I went to the kitchens for some food and voila!" she got out in a rushed and off-handed voice. The blond opened his mouth to ask her where she had gotten lost but she spoke again before he could, "Soo… you and Hermione, huh?" she smirked at him.

Surprise took over the Slytherin's features. How did she know? Was she mad? Was she happy? Why did she know? His head felt swamped with these questions yet there was an unrecognizable feeling in his stomach. A feeling he soon came to recognize as guilt.

* * *

**CLIFFIE!!! Hey guys! So thanks for all the reviews you left me and a special thanks to **srivera** for reviewing each and every chapter of my crappy story. Also a reply to **Natasha Goswami**: hey thanks so much for the review! And um could you re-send me your ID with spaces in between cuz it didn't show last time DX**

**And now the usual rant: please review for the greedy woman even though this chapter was very short!!! DX**

**Deliya**


	9. Pride

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter nine: Pride_

"_Soo… you and Hermione, huh?" she smirked at him._

_Surprise took over the Slytherin's features. How did she know? Was she mad? Was she happy? Why did she know? His head felt swamped with these questions yet there was an unrecognizable feeling in his stomach. A feeling he soon came to recognize as guilt._

Draco took his time with replying. Should he tell her? Maybe just the part about the bet? No, he would have to explain himself… Go along with Pansy's plan? Yes, that seemed like the best option.

"Not exactly," he said after a while.

"Explain," she ordered and sat down beside him.

"We aren't an item. Yet. But I do have feelings for her."

Ginny's darkened by the lack of light eyes bore deep into his own silvers in a very Luna-esque manner.

"That's the reason you became friends with me," she concluded finally. Her expressive eyes held only understanding.

"At first yes," Draco chose his words carefully.

"Right. Ok, I'll be going now," she smiled at him and got up quickly striding away.

_Going after her would only be a waste of time_, Draco judged, _and it could turn out to be very painful if she doesn't want me to. Although_, a smirk formed on his lips his eyes glinting in the moonlight,_ spying doesn't really fit into the 'going after' category._

* * *

The boy pressed himself closer to the shadows outside an unused classroom. He had followed the red head almost to the top of the castle, only to stop and wait in an alcove close enough to the door so that he could hear what she was doing.

"Mission accomplished, 'Mione," the girl's voice was muffled by the oak door but the blond could still hear every word clearly.

"And…?" the impatient voice of the other girl in the room inquired.

"He likes you."

"Are you serious?!" apparently Ginny had nodded, for Hermione's squeal of delight almost pierced through Draco's eardrums, "Exact words?"

"He said, quote, _We aren't an item. Yet. I do have feelings for her though_, unquote."

"Gin, you're a love life saver!" a sound of bodies being pressed together gave him the sign that the brunette had hugged her best friend.

"No. Air. Can't. Breathe," the voice was so soft the boy almost missed it.

Draco pushed away from his hiding place. So she was just using him? Pretending to be his friend so that Hermione could get her wanted boyfriend?! He felt used. Used and lied to. His mind screamed at him to barge in and yell at both of them for playing games with him. His pride and sense of rationality stopped him. Instead he turned on his heel and walked away.

Several floors below and he still couldn't push away the feeling of betrayal. _This is why she became my friend so easily_, he realized at some point. Had she even been herself? Did he know her as well as he though he did? His head swarmed with questions much like the ones of the confused women in the books his mother made him read. He needed to talk to someone? Blaise maybe, to call off the bet? No he wouldn't understand… Pansy? No, not really. He knew who he wanted to talk to but he couldn't. He couldn't approach her.

_I'm mad at her!_ The blond Slytherin realized,_ I'm mad at her because she hurt me! _

_**That's what you get for letting your guard down so easily. There's a reason for that wall, boy! **_A voice sounding suspiciously like his father taunted him.

Draco sighed and took a sharp left in the dungeon mazes, reaching the Slytherin Common Room's portrait. All he wanted to do was get to his rooms and sleep in his comfortable bed. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

A week has passed since Draco attempted to be a spy. A week in which he had acted like his old ice cold self again. A week in which he slept through the whole night. A week through which he hadn't crossed gazes even once with his favorite pair of brown eyes. A very miserable week it was. The whole time Blaise had been asking him if he was sick, Theo had just smiled at him knowingly and Pansy had annoyed him to death with her need for knowledge.

Draco was on his way to Herbology when a blonde Ravenclaw crossed his path. He stared into Looney Luna's sky blue eyes for a moment, feeling like she was reading his soul.

"The redbees have infested your mind. They never planted lies there though," she said and then bounced away from him.

What did she mean by that? The redbees? Red-bees. _Weasel-Bee!_ It hit him suddenly. But how did she know? Draco was unconsciously walking forward, his mind still etched onto Luna's words. What did she mean?

Suddenly he felt himself falling. His arms flew out catching his body, effectively preventing a Bella Swan worth face-plant onto the stone floor of the Entrance Hall. He opened his eyes and had the urge to scream like a bimbo blonde who had seen a spider. Only the sight it was worse than a spider. Much worse. He had tripped on Ginny. She was lying limply on the floor. Blood was all over her face and hands, her clothes were torn and purple bruises layered her pale skin.

Acting purely on instinct he jumped up and gently lifted her into his embrace. It all seemed like a dream to him. The trip to the Hospital Wing, the reaction of the nurse and the blankness that settled into his brain once they kicked him out of the Infirmary.

* * *

**Ok so this is the chapter!! This part wasn't planned, I swear. I might have to change the summary in the near future lol. Oh well kind of sucky but I still like the progress. **

**Big thanks to **srivera** and **CornFielder** for being my only reviewers for the last chappie =D hopefully I'll get more comments. I WANT CRITICISM!!!! …and compliments of course but yeah XD Review people!!!**

**Deliya**


	10. Pretending

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter nine: Pretending_

Draco paced the length of the hall, hands fisting and un-fisting. Who could have done this to her?! It had obviously not been an accident so who was the culprit? The boy mentally went through all of their conversations, searching for any hints. Ginny had never complained about anything.

_How can you be so sure she was being her real self? That the things she'd told you were truthful?_ The annoying voice of his conscious vibrated inside Draco's head. The voice did have a point yet the boy knew that it was wrong. He didn't know why, he just had that certitude. Like the certitude one had about one's name or gender. Things like that were a given and so was the boy's trust in the red head. He felt betrayed, yes, but he also knew that sometime along the run he had opened up to her. Opened up a bit too much, sure, but it had felt good and Draco didn't want to lose that.

People strolled around him. Dumbledore and McGonagle were the first ones to come, followed by the Golden Trio, a handful of Gryffindors and finally Luna Lovegood. Draco barely registered any of that. The sun had set behind the Great Lake when he finally stopped pacing. He had missed all of his classes and was missing the last minutes of dinner. He shrugged in dismissal to all of this.

Determinately, yet timidly, he pushed the Infirmary's door open. The blond was torn- one part of him _needed_ to see her, to make sure she was okay, while the other was pushing him back in dear of what he may see. His strides were short and slow yet after what only felt like a second he had reached the only occupied bed in the room. Draco kept his eyes on the white sheet covering her body.

No one was sitting in the small wooden chair next to her bed. They were probably all at dinner which was good news- her friends and family would never leave her for something as trivial as dinner if they weren't certain she would recover fast. Draco slowly lowered himself into the chair, finally looking at her face. A wave of sadness and surprise surged through him. His gray eyes widened to the point of falling down from his sockets before slowly sliding down into their normal position.

Ginny Weasley -_his_ Ginny Weasley-, the firecracker that would make a ruckus over any and everything, the one who had been cracking jokes mere minutes after discovering her boyfriend –ex-boyfriend now of course- getting it on with her best friend, the girl who had transformed half of Draco's views on the world was now limply lying on the hospital bed. Her skin color almost matched the spotless white of the sheets, the red of her hair contrasting vividly against them, the pair of cherry lips Draco had seen smile, pout, grin and generally screw in unimaginable forms to match her emotions were now skin-colored, dry from lack of water and cracked. All in all, the girl was looking terrible to say in the least. It looked like the life was sucked from her, that's how frail she looked. The sight almost made Draco's heart break. Without realizing it he had already started talking to the unconscious girl before him.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Maybe if I haven't followed you that night I wouldn't have gotten mad and I would've been with you today and… and this wouldn't have happened! It's my entire fault Weasel-Bee," looking down in shame, Draco took her cold hand into his warmer one.

For minutes on end they stood there, Draco gazing at Ginny's closed lids, willing for them to open and reveal the chocolate browns underneath. The sound of footsteps and laughter came from the other side of the door only to be ignored, yet again, by Draco's determinate gazing. The boy didn't even register the creak of the door nor the footsteps that stopped right behind him. He barely paid attention to the warm hand that gave a light squeeze to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," a familiar female voice said barely above a whisper.

At that Draco did turn back. His hold on Ginny's hand didn't loosen as he looked at the brunette beauty that still had her hand on his shoulder. The chin-length black hair was hanging around her face in a perfect French bob, her dark blue eyes were sad, the white becoming more reddish with the second. The girl seemed shaken, sad and… guilty.

"What about, Pansy?" Draco asked his friend in a voice that sounded a thousand times stronger than he felt.

"I… About… Hmm…" Pansy just looked down and shook her head, her hand sliding from the boy's shoulder, "I brought you some food since you didn't come to dinner," she handed him a tied napkin and quickly fled the room.

Draco just turned back around and resumed his staring. A part of his mind realized that his friend probably knew something about what happened with Ginny. This realization, however, didn't make it to the forefront of his mind.

He spent another few hours before Madame Pomfrey finally came to chase him out. She had told the boy that the Gryffindor was stable and that she would wake up after a day or two.

* * *

After sadness came anger. Two days after Ginny's hospitalization Draco's mood jumped from sad to absolutely livid. And it had stayed that way for quite a while. It took him every ounce of energy not to pound the annoying first and second years to death. This was all 'qualified information', as Blaise called it, of course. On the outside he was as cold and sarcastic as ever. His days went by normally with the addition of the daily Infirmary visits.

One afternoon Draco found himself in the library with Hermione, working on their presentation of Veritaserum and its uses. Hermione had tried flirting with him numerous times, only to be brushed away by the platinum-haired boy sitting opposite her.

"I thought you liked me," the brunette said suddenly.

"I…do," the boy might be fed up with the stupid bet but he still played along.

"All you seem to care about is your hair and grades, how is that liking me?!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her book shut and sitting back, hands crossed across her chest.

"I'm a Malfoy, I don't play it by the normal rules," the answer and smirk that came along with it rolled out of the boy's mouth automatically.

"Well you might as well not play the game then! At least not with me!" with an aggravated sight the girl shoved her stuff into her book bag and started storming off.

"Wait! Hermione!" Draco called after the girl. She stopped and whirled around.

"What?" she snapped.

"Had… had Ginny woken up yet?"

"Yes, yesterday evening around eight." Shock surged through the boy at the Gryff's words.

"But I was there yesterday at eight…" he said to himself.

"Maybe she didn't want to see you then," Hermione walked off, her words ringing into Draco's mind.

The Slytherin put his head into his hands. Was she right? Maybe Ginny really didn't want to see him… thinking back on it she had twitched around that time yesterday. Draco felt dejected, sad and angry at the same time. He wanted to kill Blaise. If it wasn't for his best friend Draco wouldn't feel right now.

"Curse you, Zabini," the boy hissed to the almost empty Library. Well Ginny wasn't getting a visit from him tonight that was sure.

* * *

**I know, I know, I made the Slytherins too sentimental. But hey- they **_**are**_** problematic teenagers! =D to be honest I have no idea what-so-ever about the chapters that are going to follow, all I've decided on is that there would be a lot of drama and a weird end lol**

**Thank you all so much about the wonderful reviews you left me!!!! WE GOT PAST 50!!!! :O Special thanks to **srivera** for reviewing another one of my chapters and **CornFielder** whose review is almost longer than my chapter XD and also each and every one of you gets a hug and many kisses for taking time out of their life to make me happy. =] Keep it up guys!! I need more criticism, seriously.**

**Deliya**


	11. Moon

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter eleven: Moon_

Fine so he lied. Draco lied to himself and to the God he swore to he wouldn't go visit Ginny tonight. The boy just couldn't not go. There was an invisible force that pulled him to the hospital wing.

He opened the door just enough to slip through, the shadows of the night covering him. Draco was thankful the floor wasn't wooden as he tip toed to the bed he knew Ginny occupied. Sure enough she was awake. A hump as big as a sitting person was showing the girl's position under the sheets. That and the light coming from under the blanket. _She's probably reading_, Draco thought as he came closer.

"Good to know you're awake," his tone was bitter letting her know that he knew she had hidden from him.

The blanket came off of her with a swish. In the light of her Lumos Draco saw that she was wearing one of the ugly white Hospital Gowns. Her eyes were wide in surprise; her hair had become a bit greasy from lying on it for so long although it almost crackled from the electricity the contact with the sheet.

"Wh-what do you mean? I just woke up…"

"Deciding to play dumb with me, are you Ginny?" it was the first time Draco had used her given name. He knew it would surprise but he wasn't prepared for her reaction. Disgust, fear and sadness flashed plainly across her face. God, Draco could read Ginny like a book.

"Well, what other way is there, Draco?"

It was the Slytherin's time to be surprised. He now understood her surprise and sadness. The way his name rolled off her tongue. It sounded so common, so _normal_! Nothing about their strange relationship was normal! They had formed a weird bond yet it was stronger than any other Draco'd ever made. His face softened as he answered her.

"The one a Slytherin like me would never use… Why didn't you tell me?" This conversation was different. They had serious talks, heart-on-the-table-waiting-for-you-to-stab-it-if-you-want ones, they had talked about pasts and have acted like total idiots yet this one didn't fall under any of those categories. This one was honest and as much as they've talked they had never really gone deep into feelings or sense or anything. And now they did. Not with words, but with eyes. They had held eye contact ever since the first word was uttered.

"I didn't know _what_ to tell you! God, I shouldn't even talk to you!"

"Is…" Draco gulped before continuing, the impact of his words too heavy for himself, "is what happened to you in result of your being friends with me?"

"What? No! I fell from the stairs!" she was telling him the truth. Partly. They both knew that. Well she could always make what she was hiding slip. A game of ask and tell would certainly help.

"Did you fall all by yourself?"

"No." Ginny replied, quickly catching on.

"Were you pushed?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you know the person who did this to you?"

"Yes." That narrowed things a bit.

"Do I?"

"Yes," that narrowed things a lot more.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I-" the red head took a deep breath as if mentally preparing herself for what was to follow, "-don't find you trust worthy enough."

In a matter of seconds Draco had shot up from his chair and was out the door. He was acting like a Drama Queen and he knew it. There was just something that pushed his bad side out in the open. He had the weird feeling that he knew what had happened he just didn't realize it. It was very infuriating.

His legs were taking him to an unknown place in the castle, one he'd never been to but he didn't pay it any mind. He finally stopped in front of a wooden door. It was hard to guess it was a door however, since there was no handle or key hole but the big eagle shaped knocker in the middle. In front of it awaited him the slim figure of none other than Luna Lovegood. Her light hair, pale skin and abnormally large clear blue eyes stood out in the nightly darkness. Draco's stood out much in the same way, he was sure.

"I knew you would eventually come Draco. Come, we have a lot to discuss," and with that she turned to the stone wall on her left and pushed at a few bricks with her want. They pulled away to reveal a vast room. It was furnished in old Victorian style and was probably as old. The girl stepped in through the opening and turned around to beckon Draco with her eyes. The boy followed after, feeling slightly forced to do so. That ought to be interesting…

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while and this crappy chapter doesn't really make up for it but yeah I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm actually working on another story right now [Draco/Ginny again] but it's uploaded up on Quizilla and not fanfiction cuz it's pretty clichéd and all. But if you want I could start uploading it here too. It's basically about 2 girls [me and the girl I'm writing it with] who go to Hogwarts and try to det up Draco and Ginny together while the pair tries to set the two girls up with someone too… it's got a whole lot of matchmaking lol**

**So yeah I'll try to update soon and tell me what I should do bout that other story. Should I post it on fanfiction or just stick with quizilla? Telle me!!!**

**Love, Deliya**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. How do I feel?

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter twelve: how do I feel?_

Draco sat on the table he'd deemed his seven years ago. His chin rested on his folded hands, which in turn were folded on the wooden tabletop. His mind was racing, yet his face was a cold, stone mask of indifference. His mind jumped again and again to the events that had taken place the night before.

After practically dragging him to that room with her eyes, Luna had seated herself on one of the lush armchairs. Draco had followed suit, not sure of why he was there. A bit of uncomfortable silence settled between the two until the Ravenclaw broke it with an uncharacteristic business-like tone of voice.

"I have the information that you require and you have something I need," her voice had been cold and unemotional as had been her face. Even her normally expressive eyes were devoid of anything, making them seem mysterious and flat-out scary.

"What do you need that I have?" Draco had asked puzzled. He had nothing she might be even remotely interested in.

"Power." The girl had stated simply.

"Have it, I don't need it. Just tell me what happened!" Draco's words had spilled without him even thinking them through.

A mean smirk had graced her lips, making Draco want to reconsider his words. It had been, however, too late for the girl had started talking. Her words had spilled in a controlled yet loud voice, boring in Draco's head.

"_Yo sé quién le ha empujado tu novia preciosa y tú lo sabes también. Es una chica, y una persona a quién todos los tres conocemos. __Es la ùltima persona que piensas podía ser. _" the words had tumbled out of her lips in a graceful, controlled speech. It had obviously been in a Latin language.

"That's all? All the information you're willing to give me?" Draco hissed in irritation.

"It's all the information I can give you without putting myself in danger," she had said to him. Then she had walked off, leaving him with a head full of new questions.

All this had led to him finally getting up, crossing half of the castle to get to his dorm and fall into a light and restless sleep full of toppling red heads and mean colorless, mean eyes glinting with unhidden malice.

The next day had gone by normally enough. He had even been able to forget about Ginny altogether for a while. However, the thoughts and worries had came back crashing onto him the moment he'd fallen into his seat in the Library, waiting for Granger to come so they could finish their Potions essay.

Why was he even concerned, anyway? He wasn't a cruel, heartless bastard but he'd never felt such concern and gut-wrenching worry. Hell, he'd barely batten an eyelash when his grandfather –who had been, surprisingly, gentle and loving- was announced missing and afterwards brutally murdered! Draco just couldn't wrap his head around it. Nor did he really try too hard, to be quite frank. He was afraid to reveal the feelings that might be the under layer of this concern even to himself. Afraid of admitting that something new and unknown was happening to him. Afraid of failure and quite possibly rejection.

A pair of warm and quite boney arms slipped around Draco's chest. Hair tickled his neck as a voice breathed in his right ear in a _very_ seductive way.

"Why look so lonely when waiting for me?"

"Get away from me, Granger, I'm not in the mood," the Slytherin sighed at her obvious tactics but did no further move to remove her arms from around himself.

The girl huffed and released him, walking around the table and sitting opposite him.

"You're never in the mood! I'm really starting to question the Slytherin Sex God title!" her voice was heavy with irritation and impatience.

"Tell you what, Granger, when I feel in the mood you'll be the first to know, okay?"

The boy's words made Hermione grin in delight and give an overly-cheerful "Okay!" in response.

The two quickly got down to business, finishing the reminder of the essay on aconite's properties. It was fairly easy since it was just another name for wolfsbane- a plant they had an essay on a few years ago. Snape was just testing out their intellectual capabilities. With the help of a twelve inched essay. Draco and Hermione were finished in a little over half an hour.

Since none wanted to head back just yet Draco asked the question that had been plaguing him for a whole day, "Hey, Granger, you and Luna Lovegood are pretty close, right?"

"Somewhat. Why?" the Gryff's brows knitted together in confusion and suspicion. She may tolerate and hit on him, but it was obvious that Hermione didn't trust Draco. At all.

"Well I was wondering what languages she spoke. I heard her talking to a tree in a Latin language today and it just made me curious," the boy shrugged nonchalantly even though he was boiling with anxiety on the inside.

"I know that her mom was part something but I'm not sure if it were Italian or Spanish. I always confound the two."

"Italian or Spanish you say… Well it's been _wonderful_ chatting with you, Granger, but I have to go," the boy rose and started shoving quills and paper into his bag, satisfied with his lead.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you're only using me," the girl said with a dejected sigh.

"Sometimes I feel like I do too," the Slytherin closed his bag and flashed the girl a brilliant half-grin, half-smirk that made her laugh softly.

"Sleep tight, Malfoy."

"Sleep into your own bed this time, Granger," he mocked her as he made his way to the door.

"Jerk," she muttered darkly. Draco only laughed at her.

As he made his way to the dungeons, Draco started forming a plan. Step 1- Ask Millicent if the thing was in Italian, her mother was a quarter Italian so she should at least recognize it. Step 2- find out the meaning. Step 3- figure out the enigma Luna had set out for him. And finally step 4- give the person who did this a good beating.

He found out he quite enjoyed step four…

* * *

**Hey people! I know it's been a bit more than a month but oh well- at least I updated XD I really hope you liked the chappie and that you'll have no problem locating the yellow speech bubble and click on it.**

**Just a quick FYI- this chapter's name as well as the names of the two following chappies are from the lyrics of the song Sugar by System Of A Down so I disclaim that too… **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Deliya**


	13. Almost

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter thirteen: Almost_

Draco hurried to the Hogwarts Grounds. He was searching for Millicent and since he hadn't had any luck finding her in the Common Room there was only one place for a Beater like her to be on a Wednesday night- the Quidditch pitch. It was already dark when Draco crunched the grass blades with his black, stylish shoes. The words rang through his head as he practically ran across the grounds. Finally he saw a figure practicing the corporeal part. He instantly recognized the girl as the one he was looking for. Triumph surged through him as he approached her.

Millicent was no longer the little fat girl she had been a few years prior. Her frame had prolonged and thinned. She had the perfect sports body, tall –abnormally so for a woman for she was about six feet-, thin and muscular, properly proportioned and with great balance. Her chestnut eyes with green and yellow specks had lightened to the point where they were caramel instead of chestnut, her light hair had darkened into a brown so dark it was almost black and fell to her shoulders in perfectly measured waves. In all honesty Millicent had become an object to a lot of courting from all houses; she just didn't pay any attention to it.

"Hey, Millie!" Draco greeted as soon as he was in hearing range.

"'Sup, Drae?" the girl asked without looking at him or pausing her stretches.

"I need your help," he stated simply. There was no point in going around the bend, plus the attacker might strike again soon.

"Could my help wait for fifteen minutes until I finish my exercises?" she asked and dropped into a series of push-ups.

"No."

"Then shoot."

"I need you to recognize a language for me." The girl waited patiently-as patiently as push-ups allowed in any case- while Draco took out a folded piece of paper where he had written the words, "Yo sé quién le ha empujado tu novia preciosa y tú lo sabes también. Es una chica, y una persona a quién todos los tres conocemos. Es la ùltima persona que piensas podía ser," Draco read, trying to get the accent as close to Luna's as he could.

"It's most probably Spanish," Millie said after a second, "Too little ch-s for it to be Portuguese or Italian and not enough different o's and spitting r's for it to be French."

"You sure?" the boy asked full of hope. His classmate nodded and he jumped to his feet, "Thank you so much, Millie! I'm gonna buy you a drink the next Hogsmead trip, okay?Hogsmead trip, kayH"

"Make it a firewhiskey and you've got a deal!"

Draco shot her a small smile in agreement and hurried to the Library. He hoped he could find some books on Romance Languages there.

BANG!

The door of Draco's dormitory slammed against the door as the boy kicked it in frustration. He stomped on his bed and flopped down, growling in aggravation.

"Wow, Draco, what happened?" the voice of his best friend and roommate Blaise Zabini sounded from his right.

"Fucking languages that's what! Why make them, huh? Why can't English be the only existing language?" the blonde spit out in anger.

"It's already the international one. Now, take deep breaths and tell me all about what's happening with you lately."

"It's this little piece of Spanish!" Draco said as he thrust the paper with Luna's words into Blaise's awaiting hands. The blond explained all about what happened with Ginny and Luna.

"Uhm, Drae? I know what it means." The darker boy said after scanning the text.

"WHAT?" Surprise and hope colored the other boy's voice. Draco Malfoy was showing way more emotion since he knew Ginny Weasley.

"Well yeah, I took basic Spanish lessons for my trip to Mexico, remember? I know that novia means girlfriend so it's something about Ginny…?"

"She's not my girlfriend," the other occupant said almost automatically.

"Whom else could it be referring to, then? Now shut up while I think… and give me a quill."

After about thirty minutes Blaise had come up with a plausible translation.

"I know who pushed your precious girlfriend and you know it too. It's a girl and a person all three of us know. It's the last person you would expect," Blaise read the words he just scrawled.

"Right." Draco stood up from Blaise's bed where he had been taking residence while his friend though about the language. He then announced he was going to go see Ginny and took off.

"You've changed, Draco Malfoy. She's changed you and you'd be a damn fool if you lost her. A damn fool," the boy said to the empty room as he stared at the door with a sad look.

Draco's footsteps feel soundlessly upon the stone floors of the Hospital Wing. Slowly but determinedly he walked the well-known path to Ginny's bed. Once besides it he pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

She was beautiful in the moonlight streaming through the curtains. Hair spread wildly beneath her head and shoulders, knees brought up to her chest, hands curled and resting on her pillow, mouth slightly open as the breath rushed in and out in small, almost inaudible gasps, eyelids fluttering ever so lightly.

"You're beautiful," the boy whispered as he placed his cool hand on her much warmer one.

Ginny's lips pulled a bit in the corners as if she understood him, as if she felt his hand on hers. Yet, her breathing was regular.

"I wish you could hear me and even though I wish that, I know that I would never say those things if you were awake," the boy continues his whispering, the words spilling almost melodically from his lips, "I wish there were no barriers and I wish for you to be mine."

Ginny stirred and, still in her sleep, warped her hand around his and snuggled closer to them. The moon exaggerated the shadow her lashes cast upon her creamy cheeks, giving her a mysterious and alluring look.

"I wouldn't say I love you, Ginevra Weasley, I'm just saying I wish I could."

Draco was thankful. He hated and resented the girl who had done this to Ginny yet he was thankful to her. Thankful he was allowed this moment of pure honesty where he divulged his deepest secrets.

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and here is another chappie! I know I suck at updating but there are few chapters left and I hope to finish the story before the end of July =] **

**I would normally beg for reviews but my legs hurt from sitting Indian style for so long so I'll just rely on your good-heartedness.**

**Deliya**


	14. Lost

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter fourteen: Lost_

Draco woke to the rays of sun shining in his eyes and the feel of fingers threading through his hair. He fidgeted around, spine cracking from the hunched over position he'd slept in.

"Hey," a familiar voice whispered huskily.

"Hey," Draco lifted his head up, his bleary eyes meeting Ginny's focused gaze. For an instant Draco wished she was sleepy too. He wished he could whisk her away in his arms and never let go, to kiss her tenderly and feel her small hands playfully shove against him saying it was inappropriate.

No.

This could never happen. He cherished their friendship to the point of fearing ruining it. So he kept silent, he kept still and smiled sleepily at her, leaning into her fingers that still stroked his hair.

"I'm getting out today."

"Really? Any plans?" Draco sat straighter, all evidence of drowsiness disappearing from his face. Maybe, just maybe, she would want to do something together with him, something not in the middle of the night, something…

"I was thinking of spending the day with Zach," she replied off-handedly. But there was something in her eyes, something not quite right… something that made Draco hurt.

"Who's Zach?"

"My boyfriend."

And all hope came crashing down taking Draco with it.

"I have to go!" He said icily. His chair scraped the tile floor as he pushed back violently.

"Draco, wa-"

"See you, Ginny."

The Slytherin's designer shoes made little sound on the stone floors as he made his escape to…wherever! As much as he wanted to be mad at her he couldn't. That unidentifiable emotion he'd seen in her eyes made all the change, made him feel helpless and confused.

Made him feel lost.

What should he do? What should he feel? Should he get back at her? Get back for doing what, having a boyfriend? They weren't an item. Why should he care like he did?

Lost.

Anger and resentment boiled up within him at the thought that he could just be mixing up feelings. Was he? It was the first time he felt that way but what did he know? His head was one big mess, that's what he knew.

"Hullo, Draco," a figure stopped in front of him.

Hermione Granger.

And then it clicked. He was going to have his revenge. He was going to get back at that red-headed beast for making him feel that way. Draco didn't say a word, he didn't even smile. He just slammed the Gryffindor against the stone wall and worked his magic tongue down her throat. Her eyes were hazy and heavy-lidded when they pulled apart.

"Wow," she breathed. Wordlessly the blond took her hand and led her to his private quarters. Ginevra Molly Weasley be damned he was going to win this bet!

The bed bounced beneath the weight of the two figures locked at the lips falling on it. Clothes were falling, the temperature was rising and the blood rushed everywhere beneath the cover of skin. Draco might not feel passion for the girl but seeing her naked form beneath him did the trick. _Thank you puberty_, he thought as he shed his own clothing and started trailing kisses down her throat and chest. Her fingers gripped at his hair, urging him to go on.

BANG!

The door opening wasn't that loud but it was enough to make the two very naked teens spring apart. The person who opened it was still in the shadowed door frame, hidden from direct view for another step or so.

"Draco, I'm sorry if I upset you," the voice of Ginny Weasley floated to the pair on the bed, "If it's any help the person who pushed me was Lun-" the red-head stopped short as she finally took in the scene before her.

"Ginny, it's not-" the Slytherin started but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I should've knocked," her voice stony and eyes filled with pain, Ginny walked out.

"That was awkward," Hermione said after a somewhat long silence, "Oh well, we still have each other." With those words the brunette straddled Draco's hips and attacked his lips, hand sliding down, down, down…

Thinking of the bet he had to win Draco did his part of the job, feeling somewhat obliged to. He didn't enjoy it, didn't even pay attention to it, he just did it. Another girl was occupying his thoughts and something else entirely was busying his brain.

After the sex part was done it came to the talking. Hermione, still in a daze from the events rolled over, putting her head on his chest, playing with the small hairs there.

"You know, when Ginny told me you two were becoming friendly I thought of using her as my secret agent."

"Secret agent?" Draco repeated with a curious curve of brows.

"You know, someone to get close to the boy I had my eye on and put in a good word for me… I guess it worked," the girl laughed a bit.

"Hmm…" the boy mumbled distractedly. Was that the only reason Ginny had gotten close to him? Just so Hermione could sleep with him? Anger boiled inside of him going arm in arm with it's powerful friend- betrayal.

_In a way she just used you, mate._ The annoying all-knowing voice in his head said matter-of-factly.

_Shut up_. Draco had shut it off and went to sleep.

"So wait, does that mean Luna pushed her?" Blaise asked after Draco finished retelling him the events of the day.

"Ye- What?"

"Well she said Lun and then broke off. That's the only person it could be, logically." The dark skinned boy concluded in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

"Well done, Blaise," an airy voice sounded from the other end of Draco's old dormitory.

"Luna?" both boys whipped around to stare at the blonde Ravenclaw.

"You were the one who pushed Ginny down the stairs?" Draco breathed, overwhelmed.

"Yes. Yes I was. Do you want to kill me, Draco Malfoy?" her airy voice seemed empty, even sad.

"Draco, don't!" Blaise could feel the will to kill emanating from his friend and put a hand on his torso to stop him from standing up and strangling the blonde.

"Why?" Blaise directed the most sensible question –apart from how she got in the dormitory- at Luna.

"A good motivator always does the trick. Now if you boys will excuse me," the tone of her voice insinuated an excuse going deeper than just her leaving.

"I wanna punch something," Draco said after a minute.

"Yeah, let's go fly," Blaise pulled his friend along, the blond seeming frozen in shock.

Luna Lovegood.

Who would've guessed?

**Ta-daaa! Now everyone knows who the culprit was! ^^ Well guys this story is over except for the epilogue which I should start writing right about now, 'cause otherwise I'm gonna get lazy.**

**Also the sex-scene wasn't all that explicit so I don't think I should move up the rating… oh well, the chapter came out good enough. Tell me what you think please!**

**Deliya**


	15. Epilogue

Her best friend, not her!

_Chapter fifteen: Epilogue_

From that day on time flew by for Draco. His N.E.W.T.s came and went, the stress of them not registering into his mind. Ginny and he didn't meet at night anymore, they didn't meet at all actually. He kept himself updated on her love life, finding out she broke up with Zacharias Smith shortly after she caught Draco and Hermione that… afternoon maybe? All too soon graduation came.

She was there on his last day of school seeing Potter, Weasley and Granger off. Even though that's what she was there to do, Draco could feel her eyes upon him the entire time. He never looked though. Not until the last second.

"Malfoy, Draco!" McGonagall called his name on the small stage-like platform they built on the Quidditch pitch, the Great Hall being too small to host the graduations.

Draco got up on the platform, received his scroll, shook hands with most of the teachers and forced a smile out to the applauding audience. Their gazes crossed yet nothing happened. He offered her no special smile or glint, just resentment and acceptance. She mirrored him, a biter-sweetness to her facial set.

Then it was all over.

Each of them went their separate ways. Draco became the heir of his father's companies and settled down with Astoria Malfoy, nee Greengrass- the younger sister of Daphne Greengrass, one of Draco's classmates. Draco and Astoria had a son two years after they married, a boy they named Scorpius Draco Malfoy.

Ginny went to Auror training but dropped out a week before the final examinations, saying it wasn't for her. Instead she opened a successful bookshop/library where people could settle in a comfy armchair with a cup of tea and home-made biscuits and read directly there. She dated a lot of guys briefly, never fully entangling herself into a serious relationship.

This was the unhappy finish of the story of Draco and Ginevra who certainly felt deep for the other but never even kissed.

**THE END**

I put the quill back into the inkpot and blew over the still-wet ink, deeming it good enough to close the book. How many nights have I hunched over this bureau writing that piece of garbage? What was that, my memoirs? My way of letting the pent up frustration go? Could be…

I sat there for a little while just thinking the book I just finished through. It had been sort of beautiful, our story. Too bad it didn't have a happy end. Unconsciously I tried picturing Scorpius with brown eyes and freckles. I shook my head at the image.

No!

I was happily married and with child. I would not give in to unlived teenage dreams.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Draco?" My wife, Astoria, poked her blonde head in, asking for permission to enter.

"Yes, dear?"

"There is someone at the door for you," she said, a curious glint to her green eyes. So the visitor hadn't identified themselves, I took it.

"I'll be right there."

"Alright."

I remained in my office another minute or so, fixing my appearance in case it was someone important. When I was sure I was politely late I walked the little way from my study to the entry hall. Contrary to Malfoy Manor where I grew up this house was small. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a vast living slash dining room. Astoria and I had decided it would be better raising our child here than spoiling him like they spoiled us.

As soon as I stepped into the hall a small red-haired ball threw herself at me, sobs wracking her body. My facial set immediately changed from sophisticated to loving. I put my arms around her in comfort.

"Shhh, it's okay Weasel-Bee, it's all going to be alright," I whispered in her hair. She had changed her shampoo I noted.

"I- I'm so- sorry I both-bothered you, I just have no- no one else to go- go to," her sobs were muffled by my shirt as she apologized through her tears.

"It's okay, Weasel-Bee, I'm here. I'm always here."

And for a second it wasn't all over. For a second wife and kid didn't matter to me. For a second I was seventeen again. For a second I just wished…

"_You were supposed to fall for her best friend, mate, not her!"_ Blaise's word suddenly rang through my head.

That's right, I've fallen for her and never got up.

**AND FINITO! =D**

**Okay so the finish isn't perfect, it's actually quite far from it but oh well! I just wanted to be finished with the story and no, I don't think I'll be writing a sequel. **

**This is actually the fastest update I've ever done so yayz for me! =D Many thanks and hugs and kisses and imaginary gifts to everyone who reviewed and supported me through this story. Thanks to all and if you put up anything you think I'd like, hit me up, I'd be glad to read it =D**

**Well I guess it's all for **Her best friend, not her! **…it was a good story : )**

**Deliya**


End file.
